ReEducation
by ChronicallyinFlaming
Summary: Written for the dragonkink meme.Sequel to Education. After a night of drinking, Bulma decides to teach Vegeta about what being in a relationship with her entails and what she wants for the future. Femdom.


The prompt: I keep finding femdom art of these two, and it's making me crave fic along those lines. Femdom is the main kink, but beyond that... idk. Maybe a strap-on.

The fill:

(sequel to Education)

* * *

><p>The first time he'd awoken from a drunken sleep, he found himself passed out in that woman's huge overstuffed bed, head on her bare chest, a foot in his face, a cheek resting on his back. The foot had been the color of weak tea and belonging to a tanned scarred human and the head so bald that when he reached behind him to lightly touch it and make sure that it was indeed attached to a person, his fingers nearly slid off it. The scalp, that was.<p>

Lying there for a horrified, heart-bursting two minutes of shock and denial until the small noseless human that had been his 'ally' on Namek rolled over to mutter a 'Mm, hey, man' that made the other man lose his mind and shriek mindlessly to wake the other two. The woman doing nothing more than rolling over and snoring while the tanned human saw him and began to scream, a gesture that could almost be respected. Especially in light of the other humans doing little more than yelling at him to 'get out of her bed so she could get some peace' and the other human neatly separating the clothes tossed through the room and telling the other, while pulling on pants, that he would 'get breakfast in a jiffy.'

It had taken promises and swear on their honor and on threat of death that nothing had happened to convince him to finally leave his training chamber on the fifth day of doing little more than dry heaving, twitching, and doing lots of curling into corners and staring blankly at walls. They all agreed, wordlessly, to never speak of that night again.

Even so, Vegeta was still suffering from the nightmares, even years later when he awoke for the second time after a night of drinking.

He stared into the darkness, needing a moment for his eyes to adjust and see the familiar bedside table and lamp, the small pictures of the woman and her parents, and Trunks, and one or two including him. Vegeta could nearly make out his own scowl as he'd struggled to wash his son in the bathtub, before something slapped him.

Across the buttocks, not painfully, but loudly. Flesh smacking against flesh, a sound as familiar to him as his own screams. Then Vegeta realized he was without clothing.

Slowly, almost thoughtfully, he glanced behind him to stare at his own pale ass. Remembering how the woman had mocked him when he'd first undressed, in this very darkened bedroom. 'Aw, but it's cute. Don't look ashamed…hahaha, it's so _white_.'

Rage burned through the alcoholic daze.

"Oh, Veggie."

"Woman. I have told you not to call me that." The Saiyan made sure he sounded furious, hiding the relief he felt over waking up to only find_ her_ here, in their bedroom.

"What of it?"

"Don't call me that name!"

Another casual slap. "Aw, Vegeta. Relax.

"Don't worry. This won't hurt a bit.

"I mean, it's not like this is new for you."

"What?" Vegeta barked. He couldn't recall ever waking up like this before. Even…that night. He was sure if he had completely lost his head and something had happened, which it hadn't, he wouldn't have ended in such a submissive position. Not to those weak humans. Especially not that small noseless one. Not him. Never.

…although, and this was still the alcohol talking and weakening him, he had been admittedly vulnerable after fighting Kakarrot, and the shrimp had come up behind him, intent on stabbing him. With a sword. Just a sword. All glaring and furious, almost looking like a Saiyan (like on Namek, dressed in that armor, that was tight and clinging as it should be for a warrior, and taking note of that was simply being tactically…okay), then softening as a fighter's face should never do from the other's Saiyan saying to let Vegeta go. The human had been in a position of power then. Standing over him, both bloody and wounded and angry.

…like animals…

"-What? Did you forget about telling me all about your cute little experiments with Raditz and Nappa?"

Horror slammed the oxygen from his lungs. "I said nothing of the kind. Because nothing occurred between us!"

"It's okay." Almost lovingly, she caressed the side of his buttocks. "Things happen in space. You know. When you're alone and feeling bad and terrified that something might happen to you. It's okay. I absolve you of all guilt."

"I have no guilt. Over any of the things I've done."

"Including being Raditz and Nappa's little plaything?"

He was shocked into silence.

"Ha, score one for me."

"Woman." His voice was flat as a desert. "You will back away from me. You will never speak those lies before."

Naturally, she listened. "Oh wait. Sorry. I think I was a little hammered last night."

Damn straight.

"I misheard you. Oops. Yeah. I remember now. You said that had just been a fantasy of yours. After you destroyed some 'mud ball' someone said something awkward in celebration and you took it and ran with it. It's okay. Happens around here all the time.

"Nothing wrong with fantasies. I mean," she laughed. Blasphemy. "You should hear some of the things I've have daydreams about.

"Really. You should hear them.

"Vegeta?

"…I'm going to tell you about some of my fantasies."

"Woman. Stop this."

"Nope. Okay. So, and this is a little weird I know, but I used to have this fantasy about Yamcha kidnapping me. You know. When he was still a bandit? That he would snatch me up and take me some place dangerous. Hold a knife to my throat and demand these demeaning things. And not like you do. Not ordering me to do the laundry or to get him dinner.

"Oh no. I would be naked in a scar place that someone as delicate as me shouldn't be in. Just me and this hairy sweaty dirty thief.

"Oh, and then later, I would turn him into a human being. Someone smooth and witty and clean-shaved. Well. I guess I got him to cut his hair…

"Anyway. Then there was casual stuff we did. You know. Sex in the locker rooms. In your training chamber. Bondage thrown in. In the pool. By the pool. At Son's. At Master Roshi's. And by the way, bad idea. That hammock is not as strong as it looks. Plus hidden cameras everywhere. Don't know how Juuhachigou deals with those.

"Hmm. Actually, maybe they use them. Her and Krillin are awfully resourceful. Good for them, really. Wonder what they do? Hiding from the cameras? Strip tease using them?

"Anyway. Actually. Speaking about Krillin. I had one or two thoughts about him. When me and Yamcha would fight and break up. Just revenge-fucking the guy. Making a tape of it (hey, maybe that's what Krillin and Juuhachigou do?) and sending it to that stupid gopher Yamcha.

"Like. Right in Yamcha's bedroom since I have a spare key. On his trophies and awards. But I'm sure Krillin would have been all, 'bros before hos, Bulma,' you know, in that nasally voice, and ruined everything. But, oh, _funny_ how he stopped believe all that when Juuhachigou came along and tried to kill Goku!

"I'm not bitter though. Of course not. I'm an adult. And with you. Oh. And I almost did something with him on Namek. Since, you know, might die at any moment. Could have taken his virginity and changed his life. Oh, but no,_ Juuhachigou_ got to do that! Maybe he wouldn't have ended up with that stupid Maron girl if I got a crack at him.

"…Juuhachigou says good things about him. That's all I'm saying. Nothing wrong with wondering.

"But, and don't get angry, I really used to like Goku. Yeah. I know he's retarded. Like, legitimately messed up what with him hitting his head so much. And I bet he sucks in bed, since Chi-Chi doesn't talk about it very often.

"Hah, not like me and Juuhachigou. She and I have the best taste. In men and clothes. Did I tell you she and I are going to the mall next Saturday? It's nice to have a girlfriend that appreciates a good pair of jeans. And she'll brag more about having a guy that will literally bend over backwards for him.

"Which brings me back to the point. Wait. Let me tell you first about my thoughts on Goku and me having sex. Okay. I practically raised the guy. Me and Master Roshi. But that old pervert just taught him about fighting. I'm the one that got him to keep his pants up. A bittersweet thing, really.

"I used to wash his hair and back, you know. When he got hot, I should have been the one to reap the sweet rewards. But I bet that guy probably couldn't get a bra off. Or what if he just rips it off with his teeth, and looks up at you with these steamy back eyes in that boyish face? It haunts me. Even though I love you so much, Veggie.

"Back to the point. The point of bending over backwards as Krillin does for Juuhachigou, and vice versa. Did I ever tell you about how I caught them on camera here at Capsule Corp, having sex with each other. And Juunanagou was there too. Like, _in there_? They were sharing Krillin, Vegeta. Messed up. It was an android-twin sandwich, and Krillin was the meat.

"They're lucky I just burned that thing. I could have paid for it to be aired on television. Imagine their faces! Anyway. Uh. Right. Kinky sex. That's what we're going to do Vegeta. Weird kinky hot sex that will make that stupid hair that I do love, so so much you're my world, it will curl. That hair. Like when I had my hair permed?

"Didn't you like my hair like that? No? You're so quiet. I like that, Vegeta. I like that quality in you. You, baby, you know how to shut up and appreciate my wit. And my hair. I think I'll do that again. I looked _hot_ like that.

"Anyway. I've got this nice strap-on, and I'm going to use it on your weirdly pale ass."

Vegeta wanted to rip his eyes from his skull, and then crush them. He was curled more onto his side, not into a ball since that would be too undignified and so made sure his knees did not touch his chest. When his body shook, it was not from sobs. Just deep breathes. Long, healthy deep breathes.

"Stop crying."

"I am not."

"I see tears."

She sounded like his father.

"Stop crying. Wipe that pretty face. That sometime pretty face, in the right place. In the right light. Well, you know, no one's their best after drinking so much. Although, normally you get hotter after I've had a few."

Vegeta thought of _that_ night again, now wondering, 'my god, had they done that before, those three?' Not the scarred one, since he'd fainted from horror. But Bulma and that shrimp…he wouldn't put anything past them.

Gods. 'Android-twin sandwich.' Damn them all. He should have destroyed this planet when he'd had the chance.

"Let's move on." She grabbed his side, trying to tug him onto his knees and tuck pillows under his lap. "Spread your legs."

"No!"

"You will! Damn you! You do this to me like three times a week!"

"You! You do that to me! You started all this! Everything!"

"Shut up!" Her hands were horrifyingly strong, trying their best to dig into his skin and pry his legs apart.

He couldn't break her fingers. Not our of any 'morals' but simply because her hands were needed to fix his training chamber and to fetch him warm towels and for sex purposes. Ones that also did not involve him on his knees with her grabbing at his ass and demanding that she just let him stick it into him since it would feel awesome.

"Yamcha loved it! Aren't you better than Yamcha? Aren't you?"

"You know I am!" That was sweat on his face, not moisture leaking from his eyes. He did not weep. Ever.

His father would have been proud of him.

"Well, if he was able to take it, and enjoy it and ask for more, shouldn't you? Hah. Strongest fighter in the universe. What a baby." She slapped his ass, spitefully.

He glared at her beneath damp hair starting to curl into his eyes. "You and the human did this?

"Sure. This is part of dating. Like marriage. Remember that? Remember marriage?"

He snorted and closed his eyes.

"Remember when you said you were going to marry me, Vegeta? And then backed out when you realized that it wasn't something for a 'sex purpose'? Asshole. Even Goku got married! Are you so worthless compared to him that you can't marry the woman who bore your child! Remember Trunks! Remember me carrying him for almost ten months since he wouldn't get out! What he did to my figure! My bladder! I! Have! Stretchmark! Because! Of! Him!

"Where's my ring! You bastard! No, wait. That's Trunks since you never married his mother!"

"You are my mate. I don't want to wear jewelry." Vegeta sneered, trying not to let his eyes trail down to her stomach that nightly had a special ointment rubbed on it to help reduce the white lines. It would just set her off more.

"We're getting married. Tomorrow. And everyone will be there. I'll set up a big buffet. Those greedy assholes won't be able to stay away. I'll set up more cameras to entice Krillin and Juuhachigou. And maybe Juunanagou.

"But first. That behymen is mine. Mine!"

"You stay away from me!" It was hard not to kick her away. But, like during their 'courting,' it would only encourage her. 'Oh, no, Veggie, you can't escape that easily. That chest is mine. Mine!'

Oh gods.

"I'm going to fuck you with my strap-on. It's orange, by the way. And when we're done, we'll get married. And I want another baby."

"_What_?"

"Yeah. A baby. Another one. Juuhachigou's thinking of having one. And I want one too. A little girl, god willing. Not another little version of you. I do love Trunks though. He's my entire world. I guess I just need my family. You support and love me and I do the same."

"Not another baby. I am still training Trunks."

"You won't train this one. This one will be normal."

They looked at each other.

"Okay. I didn't mean that. Trunks is normal. But this one won't fight. Promise me. Promise me our baby won't fight."

There wouldn't be another baby. Bulma had promised him that there wouldn't be another one. If Vegeta had to hide one of the human contraptions using for birth control on himself then he would. Or put those pills that Bulma used to prevent children in her food, he would. No more babies. He still had nightmares about Trunks needing his diaper changed, and being the only person left on the planet to do so. "Fine. I promise."

"Good. That's why I love you. Because you can be so compassionate. And that tight ass. Which is mine, by the way.

"Oh, Veggie—"

"That name-!"

"Shut up. If you let me do this, we can talk about having another kid later?"

"I don't want another child! You said no more procreation!"

"After this one. Look. Calm down. Let's just mess around, and maybe I'll reconsider. Make me reconsider and wonder how much a baby will cut into our sex time."

"Fine. Come here and keep silent."

"I think you liked it when I screamed?"

"Don't get cheeky."

"Speaking of which." She began rummaging around a plastic bag resting besides the bed. What she pulled out made him yell.

"Oh my god!"

"Relax. Okay. I thought you'd be into big sizes. Since you, you know, love my boobs so much. You sound like Yamcha."

He tried not to cover himself with the covers. Revealing weakness to Bulma was never a good thing. "Did you use this thing on him?"

"Of course not. That would be gross."

"Of course."

"Don't get cheeky with me, Veg. My Prince. My King."

"Stop it." Still, he smirked.

"Marry me, and make me your Queen. And you know what the Queen gets to do?" She dangled the large orange plastic penis into Vegeta's face. Oh. Oh dear God. It resembled a—

"Vegeta? Stop staring at it. Look at me. Come on, hubby. Prince? The Saiyan formerly known as Prince?"

"What? Keep that thing away from me!"

"Lick it!" She shoved it towards his mouth. "You'd look so hot!"

He nearly bit it, and the human female seemed to understand that he'd had enough. She pulled it towards her own mouth, teasingly kissing the tip. Licking down to the base, making this insane drugged expression that sadly he realized was what she called her 'sexy face'. Most disturbingly, it was the same face Trunks made when someone gave him chocolate ice cream or finally pulled a clean diaper onto him.

"Doesn't this make you hard?"

"No."

They looked at his uninterested crotch.

"Damn you. What more could you want?"

"Get rid of that. Stop speaking about having another baby—"

"It was rhetorical!"

"And drop all talk of this foolish 'marriage.' Then I will fuck you. And then I will sleep. You will bring me breakfast that your mother will prepare. Later, Trunks and I will train."

"Aw, is that your version of a perfect day? Sounds nice. Of course, tomorrow you'll be too busy getting your tuxedo for the ceremony, and probably too sore from tonight to do any training. But I'll make sure the caterers bring your favorite food." She squeezed one leg. "How does that sound?"

"Like Hell."

"What names are you thinking for the baby? Ha, let me guess: Zucchini? Cabbage?"

"What would you name the child! I…the one we're not having!"

"Boxer? Brassier is kinda pretty?"

He crossed his arms. "Vegeta. We would name the child after me."

"Vegeta Junior. You know, me and my mom joked about naming Trunks that."

"Just Vegeta. Simple." Proud. Honorable. Better than Boxer.

"All the kids would make fun of him. Oh god. What if it's a girl? Would you name it then?"

The Saiyan shrugged. "Vegeta."

"There's something wrong with you. You know that. Something broken and _twisted_."

"Put that thing down, woman!"

"No! I am Queen! What I said happens, will happen! Like Baba with her crystal ball! Only not creepy!"

Vegeta jumped when something cold splashed onto him. "Stop pouring oil on me!"

Bulma tucked the contraption under her arm. "Stand still. Roll over." She literally vaulted on top of him, grabbing a handful of his hair with one arm, a bottle in the under.

"Now, stop bucking! It's like dealing with a wild animal! And not in a good way! Stop it!" She hit him across the temple with the small bottle.

"We're doing this, Vegeta. It will be a mile stone in our relationship. Like when we saw each other naked for the first time, then the time later when we first had sex with just us-"

"_What?" _

"And when I got pregnant. When the baby kicked. When I gave birth, and you stopped running around in a circle, screaming. I'm so proud of you for that."

"What are you saying, woman!"

"And when we get pregnant again. And married. I'm so looking to being a blushing bride. I'll look so beautiful in a flowing white dress. You so dashing in a black suit. Maybe we'll inspire Juuhachigou to agree to marry Krillin so he can stop begging?

"Of course, I'll be more amazing in my dress than she will. We'll invite everyone!

"No marriage!"

"Yes marriage! There. I said yes. Too late for takeseebacksees."

"What?"

"I said yes. Therefore it's happening. God, Vegeta, don't you know anything about human marriage customs? We _have_ to get married now."

"I…really? No. No you're lying!"

"I'm not! And I think I might already be pregnant. So forget about birth control."

"What? What? Wait. You got drunk when you're carrying a child! My child!"

"Oh, he'll be fine. I mean, unless we drop them repeatedly on their heads, the baby will at least be smarter than Goku. And really, Trunks is smart enough to run the company. Smart enough to talk me into constantly giving him ice cream, even though he spills it everywhere and do you have any idea how hard it is to wash chocolate out?"

Vegeta shuddered uncontrollably for thirty seconds while she went on.

"No, of course you don't. You never wash a damn thing in this house!"

"Shut up! I am trying to think."

"We don't have time for that." She slid off his damp back to being wiggling into that contraption. Horribly, the orange thing bounced around. Lewdly. Like an orange smile turning to a frown.

Vegeta's eye twitched.

"Stop admiring and start rubbing this stuff on your ass. If you don't want it to burn anyway."

"Get away from me!"

"That didn't work when you told me to 'take myself and my human pets away,' and it won't work now."

"What? What?"

"You can't throw me out. We're," she fluttered her eyelashes. Also, sadly and disturbingly, something Trunks did as well when he wanted to play with a toy. "_Soul mates_."

"Get out."

"Do you understand? We're locked together, permanently. In a forever embrace. Of souls, Vegeta. Nothing can cleave us apart."

Vegeta's face contorted and worked for a moment. 'Cleave' was a poor choice of a word to use around him right now.

"Together. Forever. Even in death."

"Fine. But get out for now."

"No. I will put this thing into you until you orgasm. Then we will cuddle."

"And tomorrow?" Vegeta grumbled.

"_Marriage_."

"Never."

"Yes. And then we're raise Trunks and little Vegeta (god it still sounds bad even after I let it set in) to be pacifists. Genius pacifists."

"I want you gone."

"And we'll raise them alongside Juuhachigou and Krillin's kid. And Goten of course. Maybe Gohan will be a godfather?"

"Stop."

"Maybe we'll ask them all to move in? Would you like that?"

"Don't you dare!"

"I do more than dare! I already have a few spare bedrooms set aside!"

"Never," he hissed. "Never."

"Maybe we'll even, you know, invite Chi-Chi and Krillin and Juuhachigou and her brother for an 'adult' party?"

Vegeta nearly wept. "What's wrong with you?"

"Marriage, Vegeta. Make me an honest woman."

"No one can do that."

"And let me fuck you for once. Then we'll move on. And no orgies. Unless…"

"No."

"Fine. Son's not around anyway."

"And no babies."

"Fine. Fine! Not yet, anyway."

"If I let you stick me with that awful thing," he pointed to her lap. "Then we go one and never speak of this?"

"Sure, best buddy."

"You sound like the shrimp when you say that."

"You would know what he says to you when you're making him happy."

"What?"

"If I did get pregnant, let's just take the name Vegeta off the table. I'd prefer to name it after a vegetable than that."

"Fine." He laid down on his side like a wounded animal, unmoving but for small breathes. "But Zucchini wouldn't be too bad."

"It's growing on me," she admitted. "A little anyway."

"See." He was smug, until something slick pressed into his backside.

"Oh god, Veggie, you don't know how hot this makes me." She caressed one of her stiffening nipples. "This makes me so horny. To watch you lying there and taking it from me."

Funny noises kept coming from his throat as she pressed closer into him. "Ugh."

"I love being in charge. Is that healthy? I don't know. Probably."

"Uck."

"This angle isn't giving me the best view. But if it's good for you, I'll deal with it." She patted his shoulder gently.

Vegeta glared at her over that shoulder, murderously.

"Hey, you know what. This thing looks like a carrot. Hah. I guess that makes yours the stick?"

"Eck."

"Hot to watch you taking it. Hey, you're getting hard! Hahaha. My back's sore.

"It's this damn mattress. I hate this thing. I'm replacing it, Vegeta. I don't care if you like this huge thing. It needs to go.

"Heheha. That was unintentional, I swear.

"Ooh. Rub yourself off. Yeah, that looks so nice. Love that cock.

"You know, we should do this some more. Later on. Don't look at me like that. I'm literally watching you get off on this.

"Also, I've decided. We name the baby either Boxer if it's a boy, girl it's Zucchini. It's unique. Exotic. Although it does make me kinda hungry. For a pickle, strangely enough.

"This makes me think. Not that I'm not always thinking. But thinking about more than one penis. Do you think it would be bad or good for our relationship to invite someone else? Healthy? Probably.

"What would you say to that? Having someone dressed as Raditz and Nappa? I mean, I was thinking Juuhachigou and Krillin since they're our best relationship buddies. Oh. But maybe Juuhachigou can get a big black wig? And Krillin can shave his head again. I bet he still kept that little soldier outfit you gave him. Kinky, by the way."

"Haha, I remember when you asked him if he kept that. Oh Vegeta. Wanting to hang onto his shoulder pads."

"What?"

"But we can work these things out. Can't we? When we're married?"

Vegeta could fell the veins on his face sticking up with the sheer force of trying to get off and get this over with. Despite the oil, things still…burned. His hand and penis were starting to ache as well.

"Never," he gritted out.

"'Never'? 'NEVER'!"

"Never," Vegeta whispered.

"I, I…" Words failed her. Like Vegeta, she was better at talking through not words, but physical actions. She grabbed his hips and pushed herself further into him. Something deep inside was prodded and nearly made him howl like a cat when Trunks was trying to hold it. Even worse, she began rubbing a hand over the old circular scar where his tail had been.

"Yeah. OH YEAH! YOU LIKE THAT?

"No!" But it felt dizzyingly good and he nearly let out a sob.

"This angle's much better, wouldn't you agree, Your Grace?"

"No!" But he wept dryly.

"Yeah. I think that's your prostate."

"No, no, please."

"Love it. Looooove it, Vegeta! Do you hear that squeak? I hate this mattress. Really. I'm burning it."

"And! For that matter, I hate it when you avoid changing Trunks. Are you going to do that for our next baby, little Carrot? Oh. Wait. No that's super creepy. I take that name back. It's off the table Vegeta. Carrot: Off the table.

He cried convulsively into a stuffed animal.

"Oh, you look so cute with that moose. But I'm still angry. We're getting married."

He summoned all his strength to scream wretchedly, "_NEVER_!"

"YES! ALWAYS! MISTER AND MISSESS…BULMA BRIEFS!"

Vegeta mewled.

"Hell year! Damn straight! Take it! You sadistic bastard. I still remember you killing Yamcha, by the way. And beating up my friends. Hitting our children's godfather for no reason.

"Getting into a fight with Juuhachigou and her nice twin brother! Yeah, I know all about _that_. I have eyes everywhere! Thank god she broke your arm! Oh. But then you let Cell absorb her, you let a monster _eat_ one of our closest friends who babysits our child and whose own child we will one day watch! What kind of freak does that! You nearly got out baby, our _babies_, killed. Krillin's fiancé or whatever. You almost let her die.

"And she and Krillin were in the middle of a romantic moment! How dare you! You know how hard a time he has with women!

"And you think I don't notice when you call my parents' names? I see all of it! You're so lucky to have me. To have me love you. To have me sleeping with you like this."

His entire body gave a twitch and his arms spasmed out to punch a hole in the headboard. Oh god. Eye nearly rolling back in his head. "Uck."

She was mumbling, "name our child 'Vegeta.' Psycho," words coming out in time with her hips. "Bastard. So short. That weird pale ass. Saying that you wanted to fuck the scars and dots off my friends-"

"What?"

"Using my friends first, being so controlling. Being so rough with poor Krillin and making him bend you over while forcing Yamcha to have his way with the little guy; he's been through a lot. You saw those bites on his butt. And your eating habits. The way you sometimes sleepwalk-Coming all over my sheets like that, without a care! Damn it, Vegeta.

"And you drooled all over the place, too. And you're bleeding. Blood takes forever to get out, you know. And the crying. We're going to need new sheets. A whole new bedroom.

"Hey. Hey. Maybe we can get them as a wedding present? I can go have us registered some place. Some place nice, too. We're getting married, right?"

"Fine. Just…fine. And I no longer care what you name the child."

"HAHA! Bra it is then. Or Boxer."

"Woman," Vegeta managed out, vision swimming away. "Come to bed."

"To cuddle?"

"If you must."

She threw herself into his prostate body, limbs thrown out and unmoving. "Love you."

"Just take that thing off."

"…Vegeta?"

"…what?"

"Vegeta Junior isn't _such_ a bad name."


End file.
